Hurt
by LiGhTiNg.FaStXD
Summary: Edward was about to be married and so was Bella both were cheated on. What happens when they find each other?Will they let each other in or block them out?
1. Chapter 1

I am so nervous

'I am getting married today to the most wonderful girl of my life.' She is smart and funny and is great in bed.

I started to walk to see my bride to be. I know it is bad luck to see the bride before the wedding, but I had to see my love. If Alice saw me walking up those stairs I would be the corpse groom.

As I reach the outside of her door when I hear;

"Oh god mike…yes…I am going to ahhhhhh!!"

I slam open the door to see my bride and my best man naked on the floor and his dick is still inside her. They don't see me yet both of their eyes are close. I pull Mike off of Jessica and sock him in the face. His nose immediately starts to bleed.

"Edward what the hell are you doing up here?" Jessica screamed at me while she put on a robe to cover herself up.

"I came up here to see the love of my life but I now know why it is bad luck to see the bride before the wedding you end up seeing her and your best man having sex with her on the floor 2 hours before the wedding!" I raised my voice at the end.

By then Alice and Rosalie were in the room probably coming up to help Jessica get ready for the wedding.

I storm off to the door. I feel a hand grab my wrist and yank me around to see Jessica's red face inches from mine.

I saw my sisters move in to pull her off of me but I put a hand up to stop them I needed to handle this on my own even if it was going to hurt me.

"Edward if you walk out of here you will never see me again!" she said in a rushed nervous voice.

I think she is scared of losing my money and the chance to brag about my good looks with her friends.

"What makes you think I want to see you anymore?" I said in a very calm voice knowing I was doing the right thing.

Jessica walked over to Mike and started to make out with him. Her robe falls to the ground. The woman who I thought was the most beautiful and smart was now the ugliest thing to ever touch.

I walked out with Alice and Rosalie. I walked into the chapel, stood at the end of the walkway and took a deep breath.

"Everyone…The wedding is off." I said in the most monotone I have ever talked in.

Everyone was turning their heads trying to find out why.

"I caught Jessica having sex with Mike."

Just then Jessica walked in with her wedding dress on and walked up to me and gave me the most loathing kiss I have ever had and screamed…

"Edward you will regret losing me!"

Jessica walked out hand in hand with Mike. The effect came to me and I realized I was so close to getting my dream come true with getting married and starting a family.

My knees became weak and I fell to the ground.

My family rushed over to see if I was ok.

Carlisle and Esme helped me up while

Alice and her boyfriend Jasper tried to stop people from crowding me so I could breathe.

Rosalie and her husband Emmet were trying to calm everyone else down so that hell wouldn't break loose.

Jessica's parents left to go find and talk to her about how wrong she is and how immaturely she had handled the situation.

So instead of having a wedding I was packing everything up and heading home to the apartment I was about to sell so that Jessica and I could buy a house. MY stuff wasn't packed and I was grateful for that.

Now what am I supposed to do with my life? I once again a bachelor and I have an awesome and great paying job as lawyer and my apartment was a very nice one at that.

But now my life feels empty.

I had that dream every night after the wedding or whatever you want to call it since no-one got married that day. And everyday I would wake up and feel empty and hurt and numb. This went on for 5 months, till Alice started to send me on blind date.

They were all very nice and pretty women but none of them had real charm that Jessica had when we first met.


	2. Bella's wedding

Bella's Wedding

I am getting married soon YAY!

I was getting married within the next to hours to the most perfect guy ever Jacob Black. Soon I would be known as Isabella Marie Swan Black. Wow that is a long name.

He is from the Indian reservation 15 miles from my house. We grew up together. Ever since I was 5 years old.

When my mom started to drink I got really scared and so I moved in with Charlie my dad. Sadly Charlie died 2 years ago and I wasn't of legal age to be on my own so and I didn't want to move back in with Renee so move in with Jacob and then we became a package.

So here I am up in the tower.

Oh did I mention I am getting married in a castle in England. I wanted to be up in a tower so Jacob couldn't find me. It is bad luck to see the bride before the wedding.

My friend Angela should be coming up soon to help with my hair and make-up. I never use any so I really do know how to do my own make-up and I usually leave my hair down or in a pony tail.

I have to pee. So I walked over to the bathroom. As soon as I shout the door I heard the door open and close.

The person so came in my room was panting very hard. Then the ruffling of the outfit stopped.

"I am going to find you then eat you alive till you explode with pleasure" the gruff voice said right outside it sounded a lot like Jacobs's voice. Oh well.

Then a small but very loud giggle came from the other side of the door. I am pretty sure that the person looking for the person in my room could hear it also.

The door opened and then closed again. Then I heard the giggle again.

"Ah ha I found you!" Said the gruff voice said

"JACOB ,set me down someone is going to hear us and then we will be caught." I sounded a lot like my friend Lauren.

"No body is up here" Jacob said again

Then I heard cloth fall to the ground.

"Fuck you are so damn sexy, though your boobs could stand to be bigger, then you would be bigger than Bella then I really couldn't care if I was getting married or not to day"

Then I heard more cloths drop to the ground.

"Make sure you use a condom ok I don't want to be pregnant yet."

Then I heard some moaning and groaning. I wanted to see if this was my Jacob and my friend Lauren having sex if not I could care less who it was.

So I slowly and quietly opened the bathroom door. And surly enough I found a huge russet colored man with pale white legs wrapped around his waist.

"Oh God Jacob faster uhhhhhhhh." I was totally grossed out to find my future husband having sex with another woman.

Then Lauren screamed

"You feel so tight" Jacob grunted

I decide I have seen enough

"So Jacob are you just practicing for the honeymoon?"

The two figures stopped humping each other and looked over at me with wide-eyes

"Huh Jake…WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY FRIEND ON OUR WEDDING DAY!?!?" I said in a very pissed off tone.

I was not going to break down I am to pissed to even shed a tear.

"Bella…i…I I'm sorry" Jacob said in a defeated tone

"Sorry doesn't cut it Jake, you cheated on me not only that with my best friend" I stated and ran out of the room

I couldn't hear any foot steps behind me and so I turned around to see Jacob and Lauren making out in the door way.

I guess he never really loved me.


End file.
